Current methods for indicating remaining volume of a chemical solution in, for example, a self-propelled chemical applicator typically consists of a clear hose plumbed to fittings at the top and bottom of a tank along with a decal calibrated by the manufacturer. Fluid volume is visually checked by looking at the top of the fluid in the clear hose and transposing the plane of that level onto the decal which displays volume.
However, due to the colorless nature of many fluids, including water, the transparency of the fluid may be nearly identical to the transparency of the clear hose thereby making the top of the fluid column difficult to view. Certain improvements have added buoyant objects inside the tube to aid in quickly noting fluid volume. However, chemical reactions between the fluid and the clear hose, which may typically be made from a petroleum based product, may cause the hose to become discolored over time, thereby once again making viewing difficult. Other improvements have relied on electronic depth measurement using fuel sensors. However, taller tanks, requiring taller sensors, create high bending loads on the sensor electronics (usually contained at the mounting point), such as when the dynamics of the fluid causes sloshing. These high bending loads can result in fatigue of the circuit board connections and consequently yield an unreliable sensor.
In addition, because chemical solution tanks are typically located behind an operator's station/cab, checking the remaining volume of the fluid typically requires the operator to stray 180° from the machines forward direction. This may be ergonomically inefficient for the operator and could potentially contribute to an unsafe operating condition.
A need therefore exists to provide a reliable, cost effective ability for indicating remaining volume of a fluid that eliminates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.